


Lost Love Letters

by asahinayuuta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahinayuuta/pseuds/asahinayuuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonia-chan suggested you write a letter, but you don't know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I don't ship this, I just,, I wrote it for someone a long time ago, and it was good, but I mean the ship does have potential and I am definitely not dissing it!!

Dear Mondo Oowada, 

(Sonia-chan told you that this would help, although you aren’t sure...people have different ways of getting over things, and although this is how she said she got over everything, you aren’t sure, you mean, at least now Gundam-chan is up)

Ibuki is really, really sad you’re gone, she wishes you were here, that she could’ve done something, that life didn’t have to turn out so...complicated and confusing on poor ol’ Ibuki’s mind. 

(You spill out everything you can onto the paper and so far what Sonia-chan told you to do isn’t working, you still have emotions ready to make you burst at the seams) 

Ibuki has never been good at this sorta thing, she normally just tells someone how she is feeling in person, but Ibuki can’t tell you, for one, if you were here she wouldn’t be writing this, and two, you aren’t even here for Ibuki to tell, and you won’t ever be. 

(You start to get better at the letter, but the words rush out in rigid memories soon)

Ibuki misses all the times that she was able to ride your motorcycle, and normally she’d make an inappropriate joke, and she sorta still does … ride your motorcycle ...haha… but, she is still, upset about all the times she’ll never get back, she got to hang out with you, get to know you, take part in the races or whatever and she was just...able to be free, feel how she wanted to, and now, without you Ibuki just doesn’t know, she’s happy, and knows how to be, even without you, but her memories are back, and she is just … different.

(You stare at the paper, the truth of what you right sears holes into you, but you know you can finish, “make it as long, as emotional as needed!” is what Sonia-chan said to you, you don’t know how to think, feel, act. 

You remember it all in confusing blurs and wish you didn’t, you wish it could have been easier. You know how you felt, and you know you told him too, but you don’t know, surely there is something you can do to make yourself feel better, you always cheer others up, but now, however you do that becomes confusing to you. 

You hold up a proud smile each and every time anything happens, maybe not every time, but now, it is just, harder, harder to do that when you lose someone you love) 

Ibuki loved...still loves you Mondo-chan. She misses you, she wishes this damn paper could do something, but she knows it can’t. Ibuki can’t help feeling sad, please don’t be mad at her for that, she remember the story you told her, she doesn’t expect you to get mad at her. She can only imagine the pep-talk though, the words you’d say. She knows how bad it feels now, she remembers that during that story, she was confused, cause Ibuki wasn’t sure how you felt, even when you tried to explain it, but now Ibuki gets it. 

In all honesty, she wishes she never did. 

She wishes she could take back the feeling with a smile, “sorry, Ibuki didn’t want this, looks like it was on the wrong shelf, that is misadvertisement or something, right?” If only it could be that easy…

(You start to write again, but by the time the pencil snaps and your hands stay shaky, and your eyes drip tears, you can’t finish your thoughts, you don’t even remember what it was really, you just wish the one now was easy to take back, as easy as you put it too Mondo. 

And now you wonder if he really can read this)


End file.
